


Letters

by feriowind



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Fan Comics, Gen, Hermann misses Newt, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/pseuds/feriowind
Summary: [5 page comic]Someone once told Hermann that there is therapy found in writing.





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> MANY thanks to Maria (aka buckgaybarnes) for writing the letter in this comic!!!
> 
> ALSO some context before reading: there is a type of paper used to practice calligraphy that when wet, turns jet black so that it resembles ink. Its reusable since once the water dries, the "ink" disappears and the paper is clear once more.

[](https://imgur.com/SvFtQcn)  
  
[](https://imgur.com/Dp8tz4G)  
  
[](https://imgur.com/tvwJUuc)  
  
[](https://imgur.com/FKbGkWu)  
  
[](https://imgur.com/bg1HULj)  
  
  
  
Hermann's letter.  
[](https://imgur.com/Ichy0ci)


End file.
